Survival of the Fittest
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. A retake on Gordon's stabbing, this time with a different outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon slid down the outside of the Casualty door, clutching his right side as blood seeped through his crisp white shirt. A pair of medical scissors buried deep into his body with the handles still sticking out. His colleagues surrounded him, barely able to take in the sight they were witnessing. And in that crowd of people was his wife; horror sprawled across her face.

'_Gordon'_ she cried as she dashed towards him, the middle aged fellow now spread across the floor. Jill knelt beside him holding one hand and cupping his face. In times of emergency she was usually able to stay calm after all it was part of her job but the sight of her husband in distress caused her world to come crashing down around her. Instead she panicked and started to cry whilst trying to take everything in. Thankfully a handful of other highly qualified Doctor's surrounded them; their friends. Mr. Rose, always the one to keep his head in an emergency, joined the two of them on the floor and quickly started to examine Gordon's injuries.

Within minutes Gordon had been carefully manoeuvred onto a trolley and was racing towards theatre with his wife right beside him. He'd been in this situation once before after crashing his car. Thankfully the only major injury he'd sustained was a shattered leg. This time it was obvious he was in a much more critical condition.

'_It's okay; you're going to be okay!'_ Jill stroked Gordon's head with her right hand as she clung onto his hand for dear life. The words were aimed to reassure him and put the injured man at ease. Instead it just unnerved Jill even more. They looked deep into each other's eyes as Mr. Rose listened to his chest and the rest of 'The Royal' staff looked on distraught.

'_Air entry's reduced on the right. The scissors have gone through the fourth intercostals puncturing the lung and he's haemorrhaging. We're going to need to take you into theatre to sort this out, do you understand?'_ Mr. Rose questioned Gordon, making sure he was aware of his condition. It showed the respect in which they held him in as the senior partner of the hospital.

'_Just do what you have to do' _stated Gordon as cool as ever.

'_Good man. Let's get him into theatre right now please, not a second to waste!_' ordered the surgeon. Gordon was rushed off down the corridor as he and Jill said their quick goodbyes.

'_You're going to be alright you'll see. I love you!'_ the female Doctor blubbered through her tears

'_I love you too'_ her husband whispered back. And that was it. Doctor Ormerod's life was now in the hands of the people he trusted the most. Jill, his beloved wife, stood on the other side of the operating door clinging on to the porthole window as she watched. Mr. Rose's booming voice and Dr. Ellis' smooth voice could still be heard in the corridor as they worked with urgency and precision.

Their efforts seemed to continue for hours, each person determined not to give up. They'd have done the same for any patient but this was more far vital and a lot closer to each of their hearts.. Gordon was rolled on his side. His left hand flopped over his body and hung off the bed with an intravenous line tape to the back of his hand. He looked ashen and it was clear how critically ill the poor Doctor was but they all refused to give up. How could they ever forgive themselves if they did?


	2. Chapter 2

'Katie and Tom have got to be at school for half eight. I'm sure Jonathan and Aishling shouldn't be too much trouble, although Jonathon is a bit grisly this morning.' Sister Bridget and Jill stood in the Ormerod kitchen, Jill holding a sleepy Jonathan in her arms. 'Are you sure you want to look after them?'

'Yes, it's not a problem at all. It's my day off anyway and if I can be of use then I'm very happy to help and I'm sure the three of us will be grand together! Now you get off to the hospital, you've got a long day ahead' Sister Bridget encouraged her colleague.

'Right Jonathon be a good boy for Sister Bridget. Mummy will be back later' she kissed her son goodbye and handed him over to Sister. Jill quickly waved at an occupied baby Aishling and without a second glance she dashed out of the house shutting the door behind her. Tom and Katie were presumably upstairs getting ready for school, after much persuasion from their stepmother.

The Ormerod had been like this for weeks now; constantly relying on others to hold them up. They were usually a very independent family but were now being supported by the people closest to them. Without Gordon's 'happy-go-lucky' vibe the house had lost a bit of its spark but more importantly the centre of its family. Each night Tom and Katie talked about their dad with Jill. It seemed to help them, and although they couldn't see him it made them all happier.

_**The Royal- 8:45am**_

Jill parked her blue mini in its usual spot, next to the space where her Husband's car should have been sitting. She got out, the sun shining above, locked the car and made her way into the hospital. As always she was dressed appropriately; a black skirt suit with a white collared shirt.

'Morning Lizzie' Jill chirped as she reached reception. Lizzie was behind the desk dashing around as usual.

'Morning Doctor!'

'Morning Doctor Weatherill' added Matron as she made her way into the hospitals reception

'Morning, any change during the night?' the Doctor questioned the aging woman inquisitively.

'Nothing to speak of, very much the same I'm afraid'

'Only to be expected I suppose. Is there anything I'm needed for this morning?'

'We've shared your morning patients out for you. No, no you get along and check on him. We can manage here Doctor' commented Matron, a warming smile graced her face for Jill. Jill herself responded with a smile and headed down the corridor to the side ward.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill entered the bright side ward. The curtains had been pulled apart to allow the sun to shine through the window. A hospital bed lay in the centre of the wall. Next to it was a side cabinet adorned with 'Get Well Soon' cards and a small vase of beautiful flowers. In the bed lay a middle aged man. He was attached to as many hospital machines as you could possibly imagine. The man's mouth lay a jar with a tube sitting down his throat helping him to breathe. And pushed up his nose and down his throat was a feeding tube attached to a drip. But his dignity, from the outside, remained intact. He was dressed in dark blue stripped pyjamas and looked as smart as could be expected under the circumstances.

Jill approached the bed and took hold of the man's right hand, which had an IV line attached to it. Holding it gently and stroking his palm Jill eyed the man up.

'Morning Gordon' she muttered as she kissed his forehead and brushed his hair backwards with her other hand 'I hear you haven't made much improvement overnight but not to worry. We'll all still be here for you when you're ready. You just take your time darling' the words were spoken with love as always. Doctor Weatherill placed herself in the armchair next to the bed, still holding her husband's hand, and continued to talk to him.

'Katie and Tom were talking about you again last night, asking when they could see you. Don't worry I won't bring them in, I know you wouldn't want them to see you like this. I keep telling them daddy's very ill and needs rest. I imagine you'll be smothered with hugs and kisses when you wake up.' Jill laughed to herself, imagining the sight that would take place.

Jill had done the same every day since Gordon's horrific accident. She'd fitted in spending time next to his bed with her job and home life. Mr. Rose and Dr Ellis had spent hours repairing Gordon's injuries, but they'd managed to save his life. The injuries he'd sustained in the stabbing we're so severe it had been 'touch n go' for a while so they'd had to induce the dear Doctor Ormerod into a coma to help his body recover. In recent days his sedation had been reduced but Gordon hadn't made any signs of waking up. It was a blow to everybody who knew and loved him. But at no moment did anyone ever doubt he'd wake up. He'd had first class surgery and was in the right place. Plus Gordon was a fighter.

'Right let's get your face washed and looking presentable Dr Ormerod' Announced Jill as she dabbed at his face with a damp, clean flannel. 'We can't have you looking as if you've just out of bed can we?' Jill washed his face and dried it, minding all the wiring that covered him. Then she brushed his brown hair into place with his blue comb, and sorted his bed sheets out. The colouring in his cheeks was slowly returning. Gordon had looked ashen and grey but now the rosiness is his cheeks was starting to come back, and his tanned skin looked as if it was re-emerging.

'I'll be back shortly darling. I've got some paper work to do in my consulting room but I won't be far away. You just keep fighting to get better; we can't wait to have you back with us Gordon. I love you more than you'll ever know' Jill kissed his cheek, along with several days of unwanted stubble 'and I'll get that face shaved when I return' She released his hand and left the room, ensuring the door was keep wide open so he would be regularly checked on.


	4. Chapter 4

The ward side ward lay quiet with just the sound of the machine helping Gordon breathe making regular and rhythmic noise. Next to the bed in the arm chair Jill began to stir. It took her several seconds to adjust to her surrounding and to work out where she was.

'_I must have...fallen aslee_p' the tired Doctor announced in between a long yawn and whilst stretching her stiff limbs. Jill took a quick glance at her watch and added _'Well Mr Ormerod I better head home and face the chaos. Alright for some, isn't it?'_ letting out o small laugh. The female Doctor stood up and lent over her husband, pausing as she inhaled his similar scent, then she planted a kiss on his smooth cheeks. In fact she as very pleased with her handy work; shaving Gordon's face hours earlier, with her steady surgeon's hand.

'I'll be back first thing tomorrow darling' she whispered in his ear before reluctantly leaving his side to head home

**At home**

Jill had been home a mere hour or so. She'd relieved the tired au pair of her duties and set about getting Jonathon and Aishling to bed. It was hard work with just one parent on hand, as well as combining it with catching up with Tom and Katie's day. But somehow Jill managed. Her patience had grown in the weeks that had passed since Gordon's incident.

By eight o'clock the two younger Ormerod's were fast asleep in bed, and Jill was on the sofa with Tom and Katie. Their step-mother sat in between the two of them with her arms wrapped around them both. The two of them leant their heads on Jill's body and held her close.

'Is Dad better today Jill?' questioned Katie

'No, no he's not but he's getting there darling. Your Dad's a fighter, he'll be better soon I promise' Jill explained as she had done continuously for weeks.

'Will he come and play football with me soon then?' jumped in Tom

'Of course he will! Nothing will ever stop your Daddy from making a fool out of himself' she remarked, laughing with them. 'You must both always remember that Dad and I love you more than anything, as well as Jonathon and Aishling. And no matter what we'll always protect you in life and be here for you. That's why it's so important that Dad fully recovers'

'And we love you too Jill!' Whispered Katie whilst smiling

'And I love you too. Now come on time for bed both of you. God and brush your teeth and then I'll be up to tuck you in' Jill kissed both their heads before they leapt up off the sofa and raced each other up the stairs.

No matter how many day and nights Gordon had been away from home for, Jill could never get used to the loneliness once the children had gone to bed. But she was sure that soon, when he felt well enough, Gordon would rejoin his family. Until then she'd carry on.


	5. Chapter 5

'Morning Gordon!' announced Jill as she reached his bedside; a sense of hope striking her voice. 'I hear you've made some improvement over night. See I told you you would, didn't I?' At the sound of his wife's voice Gordon's eyes began to flicker. As always Jill held his right hand and as she spoke the man responded for the first time by gently squeezing it back. 'That's it. Can you hear me Gordon?' She asked, to which his eyes opened and his fingers moved. The moment took the female Doctor's breath away and hr bright eyes welled up.

His eyes were dim and lacked their usual enthusiasm for life but none the less they were Gordon's. But there was still a long way to go. He was still being tube fed and the machine to the left was still helping him breathe- disabling his speech and swallowing reflex. Along with Jill's agreement the other Doctor's had agreed Gordon wouldn't be taken off ventilation until he was full responsive. There was no point trying to run before he could walk- as the saying goes. And it gave his body even longer to recover.

Jill sat by Gordon's side and stroked the side of his face with her hand. 'I won't go into too much information darling but you're in hospital. I hope for your sake you don't remember but you were involved in an incident here at The Royal. You've been asleep for over a month now, your liver was punctured Gordon. It was touch and go for a while back there, but all that matters is you're still here. But you're going to be okay, that's one thing I absolutely promise. So you just keep improving Mr Ormerod, we're all here for you' his wife tried to reassure the man not knowing how much of it was actually taking in, if any.

Gordon's eyes locked with Jill's' and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity the love was reconnected between the two of them. Jill knew, without the need for words, that Gordon was trying to let her know he was alright and that everything was going to be fine; completely selfless of him but entirely typical of Doctor Ormerod.

Then his eyes closed again. Gordon presumably drifted back into the darkness that his body led him to. The sort of darkness where time has no meaning and the body works at its own pace, oblivious to the outside word. But for those few seconds he was with the world and semi- responsive, Jill felt a glimmer of hope ignite.


	6. Chapter 6

A gentle knock broke the silence in Jill's consulting room along with Sister Bridget's familiar voice calling her name _'Doctor Weatherill!'_

'_Come in' _she responded, looking up from the paperwork she was busy completing from her morning surgery.

'_Doctor Weatherill, Matron asked me to get-...' _

'_What's wrong? Is it Gordon?' _She shrieked Jill. Sensing the tone of Sister's voice she didn't bother waiting for a response. Jill dropped what she was doing and dashed up the corridor to the side ward.

The noise that met her as she reached the doorway was horrific; choking. Gordon lay in front of her, his arms stretched out in front of him and his head pushed deep into the pillow. Cooley Jill walked over to his side. _'Gordon, Gordon just try and relax. We're going to get you sorted out now' she urged, holding his hand._

'_He's choking on the endotracheal tube' _explained Jill to her colleagues, pointing out what they could all already see. _'We have two options. We either take the tube out and let him breath for himself or sedate him again' _she took a second to consider their options and then carried on_ 'I'd prefer to go for the former. Does everyone else agree?'_

To which Matron, Sister Bridget and Staff Nurse Selby all nodded their heads.

'_Right. There's no time to wait for Mr. Rose or Dr Ellis. I'll do it myself. We need the oxygen ready to give him straight away... Now Gordon just try and stay calm...'_

Although it was a tricky situation Jill tried to remain professional about it all. It would either go one way or another; Gordon could fail to breathe without assistance or he could make a massive leap forwards in his recovery. There was only one way to find out.

As gently as she could the female Doctor unattached the main tube from Gordon and then as slowly as she could she carefully slid it from out of his throat until it was fully free. She quickly placed it in a surgical tray and placed an oxygen mask over his face. Within seconds Gordon seemed to relax and the choking stopped. He was still incredibly weak but it was a positive step forward.

Once the emergency has ceased to be and it was clear Dr Weatherill had everything under control Matron and Sister Bridget, along with Staff Nurse Selby, left the room; somehow they sensed that the husband and wife should be left alone. As soon as he could Gordon grabbed hold of Jill's hand and squeezed it tight and with a bit of effort gave his wife a weak smile. And then with every ounce of effort within his tired body Dr Gordon Ormerod mouthed three words to his wife, '_I love you_.'


	7. Chapter 7

Gordon had remained in a stable condition for several days and hadn't required any more assistance with his breathing except the oxygen provided. He was still being tube fed; the weeks of sedation had left his body in a poor condition. There had been a lack of speech used by the Doctor but his hand motions were encouraging and his growing levels of responsiveness indicated what they had hoped; no brain damage had occurred.

Jill had had a stressful morning. Both Tom and Katie had taken a lot of persuasion to get off to school. And then a tricky patient had tried to make Doctor Weatherill's morning surgery even longer than it already had been. It was nearing 11 o'clock and the woman hadn't even managed to visit her husband yet. Eager as always to see Gordon, Jill headed to his room during her fifteen minute break. Gordon was sat upright in bed, with the help of several pillows. As soon as he saw his wife approaching his eyes lit up as always and a smile spread across his face. She headed over to him and he attempted to pull himself forwards to hug her. Jill sat on the edge of his bed and together they embraced each other. The loving chap whispered in his wife's ear, with his strained voice, as he held her close _'I love you Jill!_' ever grateful for her support and continuing love.

It's key to note that in no way had Gordon reverted to a child. He was still Gordon but his road to recovery was long. But in no way had his mind been affected, just his strength and ability to do certain things. Over the few days he'd been off ventilation the same thought had crossed Gordon's mind several times; how lucky he was to have Jill. She could easily have walked away but she hadn't. His last wife would have. Regardless that Jill was his wife he couldn't help but admire her courage and strength. When Jill had suffered a hysterectomy and had spent numerous days in hospital even Gordon had struggled to hold everything together, yet here she was juggling a full time job, four children and now a sick husband. Surely he was the luckiest man in Elsinby?


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken a lot of persuasion, pleading and persistence but Gordon had achieved his wish. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for Jill. He looked at the clock and took a guess that she was running late. Not uncommon he though, especially with the four children. Even he himself struggled to control them all. But any minute now she'd arrive...

Jill hurried through the hospital entrance and into the reception, taking no notice of the people in the notice room. She was wearing her skirt suit and her black knee length coat, carrying her Doctor's bag as well.

'_Morning Lizzie!_' she acknowledged hurriedly as she collected her patient list for the day

'_Morning Doctor Weatherill' _Lizzie replied, as chirpy as ever. It had crossed Jill's mind more than once, how did Lizzie always manage to be so happy in the morning? But then again she didn't have to deal with four young children, one of which was teething. Just as the Doctor was about to carry onto her room, conscious of the time Lizzie added '_Doctor... You've got a visitor'_

'_A visitor? Who?' _Jill asked as she spun around to face the waiting room, already half full with morning surgery patients. Across the room sat directly in front of her in a wheelchair was Gordon. If the wheelchair hadn't of been there and the feeding tube still taped to his face removed you could easily have assumed he was ready to get on with a day's work. Gordon was suited up; a white shirt and his usual blue patterned tie along with his grey trousers and blazer. Not forgetting his gleaming black work shoes and silver chain watch on his wrist.

'_Gordon?! What are you doing there? You're meant to be in bed!_' She exclaimed, overjoyed to see him looking so well.

'_Well... I thought I'd surprise you. If I have to stare at those four walls any longer I think I'll lose the plot!_' He joked as he reached out with his wife's hand.

'_But how did you get here?_' Jill asked curiously, certain he couldn't have made it alone. She sat beside him on a chair, some of the other patients listening in on their conversation.

'_It took a lot of persuasion but Sister Bridget agreed to it. And I'll you know I'm not a complete invalid, even I can get dressed you know...with a little help'_ Gordon smiled at his wife as he kissed her cheek. The people staring didn't seem to put them off, why shouldn't they show off their love in public?

'_Gordon Ormerod, I do love you!_' exclaimed Jill as she kissed her beloved husband affectionately. _'But now it's time to get you back to bed'_ she added and before he could protest she was pushing his wheelchair back to the side ward.


	9. Chapter 9

'_Big day for ya today Doctor!'_ Remarked Sister Bridget as she walked into Ormerod's room, her strong Irish accent in tow.

'_Indeed it is Sister! Indeed it is. I get this damn tube out. It's not like I can't eat for myself, is it?'_ Gordon explained.

'_No, no but you can't be too careful can you?_' she questioned, hoping the Doctor would see sense

'_Suppose you're right. Anyway I'll be out of it here soon'_ the man insisted, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Sister chose her words carefully, hoping not annoy her favourite Doctor _'Ah well we'll miss you Doctor! You mark my words'_

'_Miss me? Heavens no! I'll be back at work in no time. They'll be nothing stopping me...'_ He insisted and then quickly added _'Apart from Jill'_ as he wife entered the room

'_Jill what?_' she jumped in, wanting to know what her husband was talking

'_Well Doctor Ormerod was just talking about getting back to work soon'_ announced Bridget, knowing what Doctor Weatherill would think of the matter.

'_Did he now? Well I've got news for Doctor Ormerod. He hasn't even been discharged yet-...'_

'_Hello, I am here you know!_' jumped in Gordon, trying to hide his smile.

'_So you are! Gordon Ormerod, let me tell you now, you are NOT hurrying back to work. Not until you're well enough'_ insisted Jill as she sat on the side of his bed, a smile too creeping upon her beautiful face_. 'Now, I believe you're having the tube taking out today. Small steps Gordon. Don't try running before you can walk!... Although the thought of you running is...'_

'_Ah... I'd watch what you say! I'll be back playing football with Tom soon enough'_ Gordon interrupted, pretending to be hurt by his wife's remark. Jill stroked Gordon's cheek and then walked off to do her morning surgery, laughing at Gordon.


	10. Chapter 10

'_DAAAAD!_' screamed Tom as he ran towards his father. Gordon was sat in the armchair next to his bed in the side ward. As always he was smartly dressed, it worked as a deterrent so as not to alarm his children. To the outside world Gordon looked as fit as you or I. In fact he'd improved drastically over the few weeks he'd been off ventilation and was making amazing progress; determined as ever to get back to work. But Jill and Gordon had decided to keep the children away, until now. There was no point getting their hopes up until they knew Gordon was making the progress he needed.

'_Hello you two!'_ Gordon greeted his two eldest children, ecstatic to see them after such a long time apart. Katie and Tom ran to their dad and wrapped their arms around his neck, glad to be back in his arms again. Jill stood several feet away observing the scene that made her heart and soul glow. The two youngest Ormerod's were missing from the occasion but they didn't understand what was going on and it seemed important to let Tom and Katie spend some quality time with their dear father.

'_Dad...Dad! We've really missed you! You haven't been at home to read me my bed time story or tuck me into bed-..._' hurried Katie

'_And I haven't had anyone to play football with!'_ butted in Tom

'I _know, and I'm really sorry but I'll be back home soon. And I promise you I'll tuck you both into bed and read you stories, and Tom I'll play football with you to your heart's content son.' _Insisted the father, realising home with his own injuries had affected his children's life.

'_Katie tell your dad what you got a school yesterday' _ushered Jill, encouraging her step-daughter.

'_Yeah Dad, I got a star pupil award!'_

'_Did you now?! That's fantastic, well done darling'_ Gordon kissed his daughter forehead as she grinned at his praise.

And the four of them spent the best part of an hour talking and catching up, just like old times. It was only when Jill realised Gordon was starting to get tired that she made her excuses and after a lot of persuasion got the children out of the way.

'Right come on you two. Time to go now, I'm sure both have you have homework to do' she laughed, knowing they'd do anything to try and avoid the 'mountain' of homework they both had.

'But we want to stay with dad!' Moaned Tom, with Katie whining in the background

'Do as Jill says please, I'll be home soon I promise!' Urged Gordon, ensuring his children did as they were told.

They both hung onto their dad for dear life and gave him a ton of kisses, then reluctantly left the room.

'I'll be back tomorrow morning Gordon' added Jill as she kissed her husband goodbye and left.

Gordon smiled longingly after the three of them. His determination renewed to get home as quick as he could. But now it was time for a nap...


	11. Chapter 11

'_Matron I know what you think on the matter, and I know what Jill will say but honestly I've never felt better! All I need now is to get back to some sort of normality'_ the middle aged man tried to persuade the elderly woman.

'_Doctor I really must protest in the strongest possible terms. You can't possibly leave yet, let alone go back to work!_' insisted Matron, trying to assert her authority.

'_What seems to be the problem here then?' _interrupted Mr. Rose as he entered the room, his pipe in his hand as always.

'_Doctor Ormerod is insisting he discharge himself' _

'_Yes I'm insisting! I've been here far too long. I feel as fit as a fiddle and you especially Mr. Rose should know how lousy Doctor's are at being patients. Now are you going to get the paperwork for me to sign or have I got to do it myself?' _demanded Gordon

'_Well old chap I agree and if you're that certain then I'll happily let you leave today... Although I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Jill finds out' _remarked the surgeon, as smirk spread across his face

'_Ah yes, I'll jump off that bridge when I get to it...' _anxious to get the paperwork sorted before Jill could cause a fuss.

And of course Jill wasn't best pleased at all but by the time she found out there was nothing she could do. No one had taken the time to notify Jill of Gordon's decision; they felt it was best left to the man himself. But the man himself didn't get a chance; Jill found the paperwork lying around in reception waiting to be filed.

'_Lizzie...' _uttered Jill whilst still reading the piece of paper in front of her._ 'Is this Mr. Rose's?'_

'_Yes, Doctor. Just about to file it now' _chirped the young woman, happy as always.

'_But it says Doctor Ormerod's been discharged!'_

'_You'll have to ask him!' _she shouted after the rather furious Doctor heading towards the side ward

Jill flung the side ward door open fiercely but the room lay empty. The bed had been stripped and re-made with fresh bedding. All the cards of the side table had been taken down. There was no trace of her husband anywhere; not even his personal belongings were lying around. And then a thought sprung to her mind. Where would Gordon go if he didn't have his car and no way of getting home? His consulting room of course.


	12. Chapter 12

Gordon sat in his familiar surroundings, glad to be back in his office at last. It had been the first time in weeks he'd been able to have some privacy and a certain feeling of normality. And the room was exactly how he'd left it that near fatal day. His (non important) paperwork was still lying on the desk with the fountain pen next to it. His cream trench coat hung on the stand by the door. And the side shelf was still adorned with pictures of his family. Yes, it was good to be back, he thought.

A knock on his door broke the peaceful silence and before he had time to acknowledge it Jill barged in, bold as brass.

'_Ah darling I was...I was expecting you' _murmured Gordon, trying to soften Jill's mood slightly

'_Don't darling me Gordon Ormerod! What's going on?' _she insisted, shutting the door behind her as she entered and took a seat opposite Gordon's desk.

'_Look I knew you wouldn't be happy about me being discharged but it had to be done. I feel as fit as a fiddle and I'm desperate to get home and back to work again'_

'_Gordon, you had major surgery mere weeks ago. You nearly lost your life for goodness sakes!'_

'_I know, I know. But it's made me realise that we have to seize each day as if it's our last. What can I do to make it up to you, hey?'_

'_I'm not happy about this at all but seems as I don't have a say in the matter then I'll have to trust you're doing the right thing, won't I?'_

Gordon let a sigh of relief exit his body. His wife had taken the news better than he'd thought she would. He really was lucky.

'_I promise that it's the right decision. I'm not going to put everything we've worked towards in jeopardy am I?' _and after a slight pause he added_ 'I do love you Jill.' _No matter how angry she felt those words never failed to make Jill melt and feel weak at the knees.

'_And I love you Mr Ormerod, so much' _she responded as they both leant across his desk and sealed the discussion with a tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The middle aged father leant over his sleeping son and kissed his cheek. Gordon stayed sat on the floor for several minutes just watching Tom lying so peacefully. It had been a glorious half an hour they'd spent together; Gordon had caught up with Tom's day and then read him a story until he'd fallen asleep in his father's arms.

Gordon kissed his son once more, quietly lifted himself up off the floor and headed for the door. He stopped at the door for half a second whilst glancing at the child and then turned the light off and pulled the door shut. That's what every night should be like. But of course they weren't. It was rare he and Jill made it home for bedtime which made them feel as guilty as ever. Juggling four young children was hard but it was a part of their life they loved more than anyone could imagine.

Gordon tiptoed down the two flights of stairs as quietly as he could, determined not to wake the two youngest children as he crept past their nursery. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he relaxed and headed for the living room. Jill was sat on the sofa reading a medical journal. When she saw Gordon she placed the magazine down on the coffee table and smiled at her handsome husband. Gordon collapsed on the sofa next to her. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled Jill close as she lay her head on his chest.

'_All four of them are asleep thank goodness. Tom was telling me that he scored two goals in football today. We'll make a sportsman out of him yet!' _he joked

'_Did he now! Katie got ten out of ten on her spelling test as well. They all seem a lot happier since you've come on Gordon...as am I'_

'_And so am I Mrs Ormerod. Coming home to my family was the best tonic I could have... I'm so lucky to have you Jill'_

'_No I'm lucky to have you Gordon... I thought for a while back there I was going to lose you'_

'_But you didn't. You didn't really think I'd leave my family behind did you? I love all of you more than you'll ever know darling' _Gordon placed his hand on Jill's face whilst she wrapped an arm around his neck. Together they passionately embraced on the sofa. And they may have even gone upstairs to where the magic happens...


	14. Chapter 14

_I feel we're slowly drawing to a close on this story. Updates may not be quite as regular but please feel free to read any new fanfics I'll be writing in the near future and let me know what you think. Thank You!_

A gentle poke woke Gordon from what he thought was a deep sleep. The room was dark and almost silent, apart from the gentle breathing from Jill lying next to him. It was quite clear to him that it was the middle of the night. Sun wasn't rising and not a bird outside the window could be heard. He could just about make out the small figure standing beside his bed rubbing her eyes.

'_Dad... daddy I had a nightmare' _explained Katie quietly in a childish voice

'_Did you darling? Would you like daddy to take you back to bed and sit with you for a bit?' _ asked the father with not an ounce of anger in his voice. His daughter briefly nodded and Gordon climbed out his side of the bed and took his daughter gently by the hand back to her bed room. On passing the clock on the first landing it told the man it was in fact half past two in the morning; another four hours until the Ormerod household would start waking up.

The top floor of the house lay silent, not a sound coming from Tom's room/ Katie climbed into her bed and Gordon pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He placed himself next to the girl but instead sat on top of the covers. Gordon wrapped an arm around his daughter and hissed her head. Within his mind he concocted a short story to tell the young child. It was a clever trick that Gordon possessed which always seemed to help Tom and Katie sleep after a bad dream.

Within ten short minutes Katie had fallen asleep is her father's arms. Gordon lay her down gently. He watched her for mere seconds and then crept out of her room, leaving the door ajar and headed down the second flight of stairs to the first floor. The tired chap quickly popped his head around the nursery door. To his relief both Jonathan and Aishling were fast asleep. And so his bed called him where his wife lay oblivious to Katie's nightmare and looking as beautiful as ever.


End file.
